Royal Flush
by Nightress5
Summary: What if Hisoka had never interrupted Tsuzuki and Muraki's little scene after Tsuzuki lost that poker game to Muraki?


He lost.

That was the only thought running through his mind as his back pressed against the wall. Muraki loosened his tie as he slowly prowled his way closer to Tsuzuki. It felt like a predator who knew it had caught its prey.

He gulped as Muraki pressed his left hand against the wall, close to Tsuzuki's head. His lips brushed against the outer shell of Tsuzuki's ear, he lightly nibbled on it, before whispering. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Tsuzuki shuddered, the lust in Muraki's voice evident.

Muraki shifted his head so that his lips were pressed against Tsuzuki's jaw. Tsuzuki shuddered again as Muraki's kisses trailed down the side of his neck, they were tender and soft like a warm blanket. Something Tsuzuki never expected from such a man who murdered on a whim and sinned for the pleasure of it.

Muraki's other hand pressed against his outer thigh and trailed up until Muraki was cupping the curve of his ass. Muraki squeezed the soft flesh through the material of his pants; rubbing and kneading it. Tsuzuki shuddered again, his head tossed backwards and the ends of his hair brushing against his cheeks.

It felt like a warm ocean wave was working it's way over every inch of his body. His eyes snapped open as a moan filled the richly decorated room. He could feel Muraki smirking against his skin. His skin flushed red as he realized the moan came from his own lips.

He gasped as Muraki's hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around until his chest was pressed flush against the wall. His hands splayed out on other side against him. Tsuzuki's thoughts turned towards Hisoka. He wondered where the younger shinigami was. A bite on his neck scrambled the thoughts on his brain and it left his knees knocking against each other and feeling weak.

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki hummed, "it's rude to think about another man while you're with your partner." Muraki's hands were kneading at his ass a little harder, Tsuzuki squirmed under the touch, the bulge in his pants rubbing up against the wall. He didn't say anything and Muraki chuckled at that as he pressed his hips against the crook of Tsuzuki's ass, his hands gripped Tsuzuki's hips as he planted his feet firmly on the floor and the grinded against Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gasped and quickly pressed a hand against his mouth.

Muraki leaned closer towards him until his chest was pressed against Tsuzukis back. Tsuzuki could feel the slight tickle on his ear from Muraki's warm breath. "Tsuzuki-san, if you're so concerned about other's hearing the delightful sounds coming out of your mouth. I have other more suitable ways to have those beautiful lips of your spread apart and those moans dying in your throat." Tsuzuki groaned into his hand as Muraki rolled his hips, his eyes felt like they were rolling into the back of his head.

He could Muraki's fingers deftly undoing his belt, pants button and zipper all before Tsuzuki could blink. Muraki was pushing down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement until the clothing pooled around his feet. He heard the sound of a cap popping open, he shivered as he felt cold liquid dripping onto his hole. Muraki slipped a finger inside of him and paused. Tsuzuki could see the smirk working it's way across his face as clear as day.

"Tsuzuki-san, were you perhaps playing with yourself earlier?" A bright shade of pink coated Tsuzuki's cheeks and the tip of his ears. "Well then," Muraki murmured as he pulled his finger out of Tsuzuki's ass and pulled a lubricated condom out of his suit pocket, opened the package and slipped the condom over his member. He lined his cock up with Tsuzuki's hole and slipped his member in. Tsuzuki hissed at the slight burn, it wasn't terrible, no it was pleasurable and he didn't realize how much he had needed it.

Muraki wasn't gentle and he guessed that was one of the things he actually liked about the mad doctor. Moans and gasps of "more," "oh god yes!" and "harder!" were slipping through his fingers as Muraki fucked him without relent. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room along with the scent of sweat and sex. Muraki's fingers dug into the tender flesh of his hips as he slammed into him, reaching a deep part of him that he never knew existed.

Stars danced in the corners of his eyes as Muraki slammed into a bundle of nerves that gave him the most pleasure. "Fuck, Muraki!" Muraki chuckled, he slipped a hand up into Tsuzuki's hair, gripping a fistful of the shinigami's brown locks and tugged, forcing Tsuzuki's to arch his back and push out his ass. Tsuzuki gasped and moaned as Muraki took that as a new initiative to see how hard and fast he could slam into him.

The pool of heat in his gut was growing and growing as his entire body stilled, his eyes blown wide from lust as his orgasm took over him. His cock twitched, untouched as ribbons of cum spurted from him. Muraki was still slamming into him, his thrusts becoming erratic as he too was nearing his own orgasm, then his hips slammed with full force into Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gasped as he could feel Muraki's fingernails leaving half moon indentations into his skin. Muraki growled as he spilled his seed into the condom and then slowly pulled out.

Tsuzuki shuddered as his knees gave way, but a warm arm slipped around his waist and held him up. He allowed himself to lean back and let Muraki guide him to a rather large bed that he hadn't noticed was in the room before. They collapsed against it and Tsuzuki chuckled to himself as Muraki went about making both of them presentable.

Tsuzuki pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching as Muraki slid his boxers up his legs, both of their eyes were still dark and blown out with lust. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, maybe both of them could hold off on making themselves presentable for the moment, he thought to himself as he latched onto Muraki's wrist and pulled him to him for a kiss.

Tsuzuki groaned as he walked down the hall of the ship with a gait, he rubbed at his lower back as the thoughts of a hot shower sounded incredibly appealing to him.

"Tsuzuki!" He looked up, spotting Hisoka leaning against a wall with a camera in his hands. He held up a stack of polaroids as a boyish grin spread across his face. "I think these polaroids might sell really well." Hisoka laughed as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hisoka~" Tsuzuki whined as he chased after Hisoka's retreating back.


End file.
